Kagome's Heritage
by Tekkaman Xero
Summary: One of Naraku's clones slips away from Naraku's control just well enough to kill Kagome... But she doesn't die?! She's a WHAT?! Kagome's mother has some big time explaining to do! And why's a Demon Hunter hanging around Tokyo?!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Heritage (rewrite)  
  
By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Author's note: I have only seen up to episode 32 of the Inu-Yasha anime, and volume 5 of the manga. All my other IY knowledge is retrieved from Internet sources. I have read a lot of Gold Digger. I filled in my holes with knowledge via Internet sources. This fanfic takes place during Kagome's first year of high school, and just after issue 26 of the GD color series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. It belongs to the great manga artist Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Gold Digger. It belongs to that great comic artist Fred Perry. I own only my OWN CHARACTERS! No money is being made here so there is no legal basis to sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Naraku glared up at the full moon in the dark skies with a look of almost hatred. He had a feeling the energies of the full moon would bring about a problem very soon. The humans considered the full moon to be a danger, as it was thought to give demons more strength.  
  
Naraku knew it wasn't true.  
  
So WHY do I have this bad feeling?!  
  
Naraku would soon find out…  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was lying awake in the grass outside her tent. She never could sleep on the night of a full moon. Her entire life she'd never been able to do so. But here in the feudal ages, a strange feeling was usually accompanied by the full moon. Like something stirring inside of her…  
  
Her thoughts were ended by a rustling in the bushes.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he got up, briefly sniffing the air, "Naraku…"  
  
Kagome went about the task of waking up Sango, Shippo and… Miroku. "Miroku. Move. Your hand. NOW!"  
  
The smack that followed caused his hand to move. Rather quickly, in fact.  
  
By the time Miroku was awake, Sango already had her massive boomerang out and was scanning the area for any signs of the demon.  
  
The first sign that Naraku was within combat distance was, unfortunately, the sudden plunging of his hand through Kagome's back…  
  
When Naraku sensed what his clone had done, he was angry. Beyond angry. He was furious. I never should have given those things free will! I had plans for her!!!  
  
Back at the campsite, when Inu-Yasha saw Kagome go down, he became enraged. Not. Not enraged. He became SO F***ING PISSED that no one in history would ever compare. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, he charged.  
  
And as expected, the Naraku clone had him outmatched severely. Miroku couldn't use his air Void as Naraku's poison bees were buzzing around just WAITING for him to use it…  
  
Shippo wasn't much help, as he was cowering behind Sango.  
  
Sango couldn't do anything without risking hitting Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome lay there on the ground, her life slowly leaving her. She could do nothing but watch as Inu-Yasha fought the demon. She could see he was losing, but he wouldn't give up.  
  
Kagome didn't want to die… She wanted to live. She didn't want to leave her friends, or family.  
  
And she suddenly felt her life and strength return. Return and….INCREASE.  
  
Inu-Yasha was slowly being worn down. Even the Tetsusaiga not being much help against the Naraku clone. Then he noticed something. Kagome's body…was gone.  
  
Naraku's clone heard something behind him. But it moved FAST, and as he was busy with Inu-Yasha, he had no time to move before something grabbed his neck, and crushed it, producing a sickeningly loud snap.  
  
Inu-Yasha froze as he got a whiff of the girl's scent. It SMELLED like Kagome, but it looked a little different. For one thing, Kagome didn't have a coat of spotted fur, like a cheetah's. She also wasn't close to seven feet tall. But still, it smelled just like Kagome!  
  
Kagome seemed unaware of how she had changed. She was just wondering why she wasn't dead.  
  
Sango carefully moved closer. "K…Kagome??"  
  
"Sango? Is something wrong?"  
  
Shippo moved closer and sniffed her a bit, seeming confused. Kagome glanced down at him, seeing her tail twitching this way and that.  
  
Tail? She looked again, then examined herself, noting everything. And then, she screamed. Not so much from what had happened her as from the fact that she was completely naked, her clothes having been destroyed in the transformation.  
  
Sango found herself thwacking Miroku on the head as his hand began to creep towards Kagome's lower regions.  
  
Inu-Yasha had done the decent thing and turned around as soon as the fact that Kagome was nude had registered.  
  
Sango wrapped a blanket around Kagome to cover her nude body. "Thanks, Sango." Now she moved on to the NEXT thing on her mind. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!!!!"  
  
Shippo spoke, "Kaede might be able to help!"  
  
Kagome immediately calmed down, realizing the elderly priestess just might be able to help. She took off in the direction of the village, leaving the others to wonder just how she could run that fast. She'd practically disappeared.  
  
Kagome had reached the village in under five minutes. The sun had just begun to rise and Kaede had woken up, feeling something of great importance was coming. FAST! Even though she knew something big was coming, she was still surprised when a faster-than-sound Kagome, clad only in a blanket, suddenly stopped in the middle of her hut. It wasn't for several seconds that she noticed the problem beyond the lack of clothing. She motioned for Kagome to have a seat and began her examination while Kagome recounted what had happened.  
  
The rest of the group arrived about an hour later. Kaede had just figured out what had happened to Kagome, and she was on her way out of the village.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Just for a short while. I need to talk to my mother." Inu-Yasha opened his mouth protest, only to have it held shut by Kagome's clawed hand. "I'll be back before sunset, Inu-Yasha. Don't make me say IT."  
  
And with that she walked off to the well.  
  
Kaede popped out of her hut and invited everyone in. It goes without saying that they were stuffed full of questions. "One at a time, please."  
  
"Kaede, what happened to Kagome??" Shippo sounded genuinely worried.  
  
Sango and Miroku were restraining Inu-Yasha from killing Kaede if she didn't start talking soon.  
  
"After Kagome arrived I began examining her while she told me what had transpired. It didn't take me long to figure it out. It's quite simple."  
  
They all leaned in expectantly.  
  
"But it's something that only she should be telling you."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"In spite of that, she did ask me to tell you all what I have discovered." Everyone got up and leaned in again. "Kagome…Is a werecheetah."  
  
All was silent. Until Sango spoke. "Come again?"  
  
"Kagome is a werecheetah."  
  
Miroku was next, "Let me make sure I understand you… Kagome….Is a lycanthrope?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there. Trying to figure out when Kagome had been in contact with ANY kind of lycanthrope.  
  
Kaede practically sensed the confusion, "From what I could tell, it seemed to be natural. She went home to discuss the problem with her mother. I do believe she wants to be left alone to do this." This last part spoken directly to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'll give her three hours."  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Next chapter: Kagome has a talk with her mom and finds out a big secret about the past.  
  
Author's notes: Well, now I can work on all my fics equally! The next chapter of this fic will be dedicated to the conversation Kagome has with her mother. We will be finding out about some things that transpired before Kagome was born, and while she was still a baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Heritage  
  
By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gold Digger or Inu-Yasha. I own the character I have made up by myself. Don't bother suing me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With her new strength, Kagome found it quite easy to exit the well for once. Fortunately she found her grandfather and brother were not home. That made it easier to talk to her mom without them finding out.  
  
She found her mother in the kitchen. "Um….Mom?"  
  
"Oh! Welcome back Kagome!" And with that, she turned around. And froze.  
  
"What? Didn't expect this? You DO know what the problem is, don't you?"  
  
"O…Of course… But we never thought this would happen…"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Go get dressed and I'll explain."  
  
Kagome was fortunate enough to find some clothing that stretched to fit her form.  
  
She came back down to find that her mother had retrieved a letter from somewhere. But she didn't care about that right now. She sat down and waited.  
  
"It's a long story… It starts back when I was 16. In high school I met a transfer student from somewhere… I never really bothered to find out where. He was very kind, and smart. And…handsome… We became close very quickly… It wasn't until we had married, and you were born that problems arose…"  
  
Several years ago…  
  
Naoko walked back to the shrine, her newborn baby girl in her arms, her husband by her side.  
  
A voice spoke from behind. "I finally found you!"  
  
And her husband dodged to the side just in time to avoid getting hit by three silver throwing knives.  
  
Naoko hit the ground and backed away, still cradling her baby. "Who are you?!"  
  
The man, about six feet tall, was dressed up like a ninja, and had several shiny silver blades on him. "My name is Joseph Prime. I am a werehunter. And I've been after your husband for years."  
  
"A werehunter..?" She glanced at her husband just in time to see him shift into hybrid form.  
  
"Do whatever you want to me, but leave my family out of this!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I do not hunt humans, or half-weres. Half-weres rarely become full lycanthropes, so we don't worry about it unless it happens. As for you…" Joe whipped out more throwing knives and threw them. His opponent dodged, and charged. FAST! He's gotten better… I'll need more weapons than this… And so, Joe jumped back. "Thanks for the entertainment. I had a feeling I'd need more than what I have to beat you. I'll be back to finish the job…Someday…"  
  
Naoko carefully approached her husband. "Wha…What…?"  
  
"You heard him. I'm a lycanthrope. A werecheetah. I'd been dealing with him for YEARS before we met… I'm sorry I never told you. I'd hoped if I didn't tell anyone he wouldn't find me…"  
  
Naoko leaned up against her husband. "You're forgiven."  
  
"You know… I've finally thought of a name for our daughter."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We'll name her Kagome."  
  
3 years later…  
  
3 year old Kagome was playing with her father on the steps of the shrine when Naoko walked over and called them in for dinner. Kagome turned and immediately began climbing up the stairs to eat, while her father stayed to think about some things. It's been three years… I wonder why that bastard Joseph hasn't made a move yet? He got up to follow his daughter when a gunshot rang out. The bullet ripped through his shoulder, leaving him severely burned.  
  
Naoko had looked outside upon hearing the shot and saw her husband go down. She ran out and quickly dragged Kagome inside as she saw Joseph Prime climb the steps.  
  
Her husband was in no condition to fight. He didn't have a chance as Joseph fired several silver bullets into his chest and head. Ending it quickly. And then, he left…  
  
In the present…  
  
Naoko had tears in her eyes at this point. "A while after that, I met someone else and had Sota. But as you know, he didn't stick around long."  
  
Kagome could hardly believe it herself, having no memory of it. But she had been so young at the time…  
  
"I had a small information network keeping tabs on Joseph Prime. About three years ago, he was killed by his son, Xero.  
  
"His own son killed him?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently Joseph had killed one of his son's friends for "polluting" Xero's mind, making him believe that most lycanthropes are nice people. This is true, but most werehunters don't believe it. From what I know, Xero is an excellent fighter and a Rogue Mage. He hunts only lycanthropes that are posing some sort of threat to humans, and will never hunt any that he has no proof are a threat."  
  
"I wouldn't mind meeting him."  
  
Outside, on a utility pole, a figure clad in a black jumpsuit and black cloak observed from afar. Using magic to listen in on the conversation. "Sooner than you may think. My father committed terrible injustices to your family. I'll do whatever I can to make up for it."  
  
Back inside, Naoko handed the letter to her daughter. "What's this?"  
  
"After the first encounter we had with Joseph, your father wrote this for me to give you if he died, and your lycanthrope blood was somehow awakened. It's for your eyes only. I have never read it."  
  
Kagome took the letter and went up to her room to read it.  
  
'to my dear daughter. If you're reading this, then Joseph has gotten the better of me. I'm sure you're confused about yourself without me around to help you with this change, but such is life… Please don't be afraid of this side of you. Don't bury it away never to be accessed again. Embrace this gift. Use it. But don't use it for evil. Kagome, I am very sorry I can't be there for you. Enclosed below is detailed information about how to change forms at will. Practice this whenever you have time. Until you master it, you will only be able to change forms once every 24 hours. Kagome, I wish I could be there for you, but sometimes we don't get what we want."  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Next chapter: Naraku arrives in modern Tokyo! Kagome meets Xero! What will happen? Sorry! I ain't tellin' ya! You'll just have to read the next chapter!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Authors notes: I don't know if Kagome's mother was ever given a name. If so, please let me know so I can fix the problem. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Heritage  
  
By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR GOLD DIGGER!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the feudal area, a curious Naraku had sent a (much more controlled) clone to follow Inu-Yasha's party and figure out just what the deal was with that girl. He had been quite surprised when he found out she was a werecheetah. Even more so when she jumped into the Bone-Eater's well and disappeared.  
  
Deciding it merited investigation, he decided to check it out. But he decided to go himself, rather than risk the loss of the link to his clone.  
  
Which brings us to the current situation. Inu-Yasha, running towards the well, having picked up Naraku's scent in it's direction. He arrived just in time to see Naraku jump into the well, and disappear.  
  
What? How did he get through?! Only Kagome and I can go through! …Right?  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to jump in when Kagome appeared. (having jumped in at just the right time to miss Naraku on both ends) She jumped (yes, jumped) out of the well, landing next to Inu-Yasha. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to land properly, and fell on her bottom. "Ow! That hurt…"  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We've…got a problem. I was just about to go through to get you, but since you're here…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Naraku got through the well somehow."  
  
"WHAT?! But only you and I can go through!"  
  
"Somehow he managed it."  
  
"I'm going back. You let everyone else know and come through later."  
  
She didn't give him a chance to argue.  
  
The present…  
  
Naraku climbed out of the well and into a completely different world. "I see… That girl is from this world…" He couldn't sense a youkai anywhere. "I guess I'll find a place to start work…"  
  
And with that, he ran off. Ignoring the numerous humans for the time being.  
  
A young man walking down the road sensed the demonic energy. That's not good…  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome popped out and checked on her mother. Finding her brother and grandfather home, she and her mother ended up having to explain everything again(once they managed to stop her grandfather from slapping wards on her and trying to exorcise her, that is). A serious distraction from her mission. But she wanted to switch back to human form before looking for Naraku anyway.  
  
It wasn't until she changed back the next day that she realized she had NO IDEA where to start looking. Deciding to not waste her time here in her time (since she rarely gets any time) she grabbed her books and headed off to school.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Yuka was quite happy to see her friend again. "It must've been terrible! Having the Flu, and then…" Kagome vowed to make sure to pay her grandfather back as she was informed of all the ailments she supposedly had… I wonder if Gramps can handle an angry werecheetah…  
  
After a while, Kagome's mind wandered. Naraku could be anywhere… Waiting for a moment to strike…And she was vulnerable for another day unless Inu- Yasha showed up.  
  
In class, Kagome finally got a good distraction from the problem with Naraku. The teacher's announcement about the exchange student barely registered in her mind. It was when the student introduced himself that caught her attention.  
  
"My name is Xero Prime. Nice to be here."  
  
Kagome's head whipped over, recognizing the name. Xero was about 5'7" with ice-blue eyes. He had long black hair that went down to his waist, tied back into a loose ponytail with part of it cut chin-length, hanging down loosely and framing the right side of his face.  
  
"Take the seat next to Miss Higurashi."  
  
As instructed, he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
And the entire day, Kagome was distracted, glancing at Xero and hoping what her mother had heard about him was true.  
  
During lunch, Kagome was chatting with her friends, most of whom wouldn't stop talking about how cute (and smart) Xero was, when said individual walked over.  
  
"Kagome, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Umm… Okay…"  
  
Xero lead her over to a spot where they'd get privacy in talking, but where their friends could see them. "Listen carefully, I sensed the demon energy that came from your shrine. I can tell it wasn't summoned, though. Would you mind explaining, werecheetah?"  
  
"…. You're not going to kill me, are you?"  
  
"No. I'm not like my father. I killed him because of his way of dealing with werecreatures. Cold. Heartlesss. Merciless. They say he let those who do good live, if they proved it before he could kill them, but I know for a fact it wasn't true. I hunt werecreatures and demon who are only posing an immediate threat. You are not. Therefore, I let you live. Now, on to more important matters. This demon IS an immediate threat."  
  
Kagome told him the entire story. Including everything about Inu-Yasha, the Shikon Jewel, and the feudal era.  
  
"I'd like to meet this Inu-Yasha."  
  
"That can be arranged." A voice said from above.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Not now!"  
  
"You're Inu-Yasha?" Xero looked up at the individual in the tree and examined him, "You don't look so powerful. But I've dealt with enough demons to know not to judge a book by its cover. I'll speak with you and Kagome in the park AFTER school."  
  
And with that, he walked off.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Xero Prime… A modern-day demon hunter."  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes. "A demon hunter?"  
  
Kagome's friends approached, so Inu-Yasha disappeared higher into the tree to avoid being spotted.  
  
After school, Kagome waited in the park. Sitting under a tree. Well aware that Inu-Yasha was in the tree above her.  
  
Xero arrived a few seconds later. He was no longer in a school uniform. Instead he was wearing a black skin-tight tank top underneath a short-cut black denim jacket, along with black jeans, and black sneakers.  
  
"Hello." He said. "Shall we get down to business?"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome explained the exact situation with Naraku. Xero thought about it for a moment. "Okay, here. I'll handle the search for Naraku. Kagome, work on learning how to switch forms at will. You're probably going to need that ability. I have a contact who can help you with that, as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And if you'd like I can contact them right now."  
  
"Please do! I'll need some help with this…"  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I don't trust this guy."  
  
"Just because I'm a demon hunter? If you met my father you'd think I'm way too lenient." Xero got up. "I have to go make a phone call. I'll stop by the shrine later. Cya."  
  
"Bye." He's cute. He's a little blunt, but he's pretty nice.  
  
Once back at the shrine, Kagome went up to her room and let Inu-Yasha in through the window. They sat down and discussed the situation.  
  
Xero went home and made an important phone call before setting out to find Naraku.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Next chapter: The Diggers arrive in Tokyo! Naraku encounters a Peebo! Kagome and Britanny spar! Brianna tackles Xero! All in one chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Heritage  
  
By Tekkaman Xero  
  
I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR GOLD DIGGER!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Atlanta, Georgia…  
  
The phones throughout the complex rang. It was the middle of the night so normally this would be a very bad thing.  
  
But tonight, Brianna was still awake working on some new weapons. She answered the phone, negating the need for anyone else to wake up. "Hello?"  
  
[Hi, Bri.]  
  
"Oh, hi, Xero! What's up?"  
  
[Not much. Just deliver this message to everyone. Especially Brit.]  
  
"Okay."  
  
[I'm in Tokyo right now, and we need help. Bring weapons, just in case.]  
  
"Why?"  
  
[We have one helluva strong demon on the loose, hence the need for the weapons, and….We need Britanny's help. To train another werecheetah.]  
  
"Another werecheetah?? But I thought-"  
  
[That there was only Britanny and Raphiel, I know. I'll explain it later. When you get here I want Brit and your father to meet me at the Sunset Shrine.] Xero left directions from the airport with Brianna before hanging up the phone.  
  
In Japan, Xero hung up and grabbed his Hunter's Sword. It had been his father's and was once tainted with the energy of a dark heart, but Xero had purified it, mostly, and it was more powerful than ever. It was very large (almost as big as Xero!) being 5 feet long from end-to-end. It was single- edged, with a fancy, slightly curved design. There was a hole on the flat side meant for gripping the sword (it was easier to carry that way when not being used in battle) but Xero didn't need it. He had bonded his energy to the blade, and it floated behind him as if in a sheath attached to his back. He put on his cloak, covering the sword effectively, and took to the rooftops. Searching for any sign of Naraku or any traces of his energy. After a couple of hours, he took a break and sat down…. On top of the Tokyo Tower. Naraku must get good at hiding his trail. Wouldn't surprise me. It'd explain why they haven't found the real Naraku yet… Just then, something caught hi eye. THERE!  
  
And he jumped. Heading towards where he saw something jumping across the roof. Before he could get to it, he was attacked by a low-level demon. Damn! Dodging the demon's strike he found himself under assault from a second one. Dodging again, he brought out his sword. "DON'T $%^& WITH ME!!"  
  
The first demon came at him from the front. He dodged the strike and used his sword to block the second demon's attack from above. The first tried to get him from below but he flipped and dodged.  
  
The finally landed on the street below. A car swerved to miss them and narrowly avoided causing a massive pile-up.  
  
The first demon was distracted by the need to dodge another vehicle. Xero used this to his advantage and sliced the demon in half. It soon after vaporized.  
  
Xero almost didn't notice the second one coming from behind until it was too late, but he managed to use his energy to form a shield and block the strike.  
  
The confused demon didn't even notice the blade until it had removed his head.  
  
Xero quickly left the area.  
  
A few hours later in America…  
  
Brianna had just finished delivering the message. Ace was busy that day so it was decided that Britanny, Theo, and Julia(who had yet to meet his Xero and was interested in seeing how well he could fight) would get an airline flight to Japan while Brianna, Gina, and Genn would join them later when Ace was available to transport them.  
  
Britanny couldn't wait to meet the new werecheetah. She was even more excited because it was a girl. The danger of the demon hadn't even crossed her mind yet…  
  
Brianna was preparing some very high-power weaponry in case she encountered this demon… She was also looking foreward to seeing Xero again…  
  
Gina was making sure she had her equipment all ready. She was taking every precaution. She knew enough about demons to know that it always helped to be prepared… She was also looking foreward to seeing Xero again.  
  
Back in Japan…  
  
The next morning, a Saturday, Xero walked up the steps of the Sunset Shrine. Theo and Brittany would be arriving later that day and Xero had yet to inform Kagome.  
  
Kagome was outside feeding Buyo when he arrived. In her hybrid form, she heard him coming when he was only halfway up the steps. "Hi, Xero."  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha? I want to talk to both of you."  
  
"Up here, Hunter."  
  
Kagome sighed. Inu-Yasha had refused to call Xero by his name ever since they met. For some reason Inu-Yasha just didn't trust the Demon Hunter. It was probably the knowledge of how his father was that led to this distrust.  
  
"Last night while I was looking for Naraku, I encountered two lesser demons."  
  
"Sent by Naraku?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Iie. Not sent by him, but definitely not wanting him disturbed. Fortunately, they weren't much trouble. But I think Naraku is planning something."  
  
"He's always planning something." Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"True." Kagome agreed, "And it's almost too late whenever we finally figure it out."  
  
"Changing the subject to something more immediate… Two of my friends will be arriving this afternoon to help you, Kagome."  
  
"Help me? How?"  
  
"Dr. Theodore Diggers is an archmage. He'll remove your ability to inflict lycanthropy on others. You need to avoid biting or scratching people." Kagome seemed relieved, having no intentions of doing so. "And his daughter Britanny, another werecheetah, will teach you to transform at will, and how to use your abilities to their fullest potential."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Trust me, if you wanna live, you'll have to do this. Even if you do defeat Naraku, you'll most likely have to deal with Hunters eventually. Not ALL Hunters are like me, after all."  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
Xero spent the day at the shrine, discussing possible ways to deal with Naraku's threat.  
  
"Kagome! There's someone here to see you!"  
  
Xero knew those auras. "It's Theo and Britanny… And….Someone I don't know."  
  
Kagome went down to meet them. She was followed by Xero.  
  
At the door was Britanny, Theo and Julia. Though Xero, having never been around while Julia was, did not recognize her. Introductions were passed along and Kagome's lycanthrope heritage explained… Again…  
  
A demon servant of Naraku watched through the window. Being careful to hide its presence…  
  
However, inside, Xero flinched, sensing it's presence. A lesser demon…It honestly thought it could hide from MY senses? He stood and turned to the tree the demon was in.  
  
"Xero? Something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." His Hunter's Sword flew through the air. And the tree. As the sword passed through, everyone was able to catch the sight of the vaporizing demon.  
  
The Hunter's Sword positioned itself at Xero's back and did not move again.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's get down to business." Theo said as he began preparing the spell.  
  
While this was being done, Xero took the moment to talk to Britanny. "So, where's everyone else?"  
  
"They'll be catching a ride with Ace later. For now it's just me, mom, and dad."  
  
"So, anything interesting I should know about since I last saw you?"  
  
"Oh, plenty. Plenty.." Britanny had not seen Xero since her wedding. Though Xero maintained contact with her family, they rarely had time to talk about their respective activities. After Britanny finished it was Xero's turn. The stories continued as Theo gave Kagome a brief lycanthrope history lesson.  
  
And immediately after, Kagome's lessons under Britanny began.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the tree Xero sat under. Both were watching the training session. Julia decided to talk to Xero about certain things.  
  
"My daughters tell me you're quite the fighter."  
  
"Very much so. However I think there's always room for improvement. My father was practically a slave driver, drilling the skills into me like a dentist to a bad tooth. Taught me a little Healing Magic, as well."  
  
"What's your father like?"  
  
"Don't you mean what WAS he like?"  
  
"He's dead?"  
  
"Yep. I killed him. One of my friends taught me the truth about lycanthropes, that in most cases they're good people. My father refused to believe such things and refused to have me "tainted" by such thoughts. He killed my friend. So I killed him."  
  
Just then, a rather familiar vehicle was heard pulling up. "Sounds like The others are here." Julia said.  
  
"Yep. Once introductions are taken care of, I'll show you all to the place I've rented for you during your stay."  
  
Xero got up to greet his old friends. But before he could say a single word…  
  
Brianna shouted out, "HI, XERO!!!" And pounced, tackling Xero to the ground. "It's been TOO long!"  
  
"Brianna, get off of me. You know damn well I'm too young for you."  
  
"Hey! I'm younger than you, y'know!"  
  
"Chronologically speaking, Bri." Gina stated. "Biologically and legally you're too old for lil' Xero, here."  
  
"Can't stop me from dreaming."  
  
"Keep your libidos in check while you're here, okay, ladies?"  
  
"HI, MUFFIN!!" Britanny shouted, charging at Stryyp.  
  
"I seem to have forgotten who these people ARE…" Xero deadpanned.  
  
Later in the day, Xero and the Diggers were at the apartment (a rather LARGE apartment) that Xero rented for the Diggers. They were currently discussing the situation with the Demon. Brianna suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Umm… Guys? Peebo's missing…"  
  
Xero bolted for the door. For some reason, Peebos never really liked him.  
  
Somewhere downtown, a cute little robot rolled down the sidewalk. "Whee! I've got explosives!"  
  
A few hours later, somewhere where no one ever goes, a cute little pink robot rolled into and abandoned building. Naraku bent down and examined it. "What the hell is this thing?" He had seen some weird things created from this thing called "technology," but this was currently the strangest. Not thinking something so small could be dangerous, he picked it up.  
  
"Go boom on you!" And with that, the Peebo exploded. Leaving a blackened Naraku standing there, looking quite angry.  
  
"I'm beginning to despise this thing called "technology"…"  
  
End of chapter 4:  
  
Next chapter: Julia trains Xero in new combat styles!! Kagome masters form- shifting! Brianna loses another Peebo! And…KAGOME'S SCHOOL IS ATTACKED BY DEMONS!!! What will she do?!!! Find out next chapter!!  
  
Author Notes: I'm an evil man!! I made you wait so long for this when it was the story that got the most feedback! Well, I've done FOUR chapter for your reading pleasure!! Now I'm going to take a break and play catch-up with Ranma Gundam 2008. Don't expect another chapter of this fic at LEAST until I get Ranma Gundam 2008 up to Chapter 3. I know this is a horrible drop-off point, but I expect to get a lot done. I'm on Spring Break right now (which is why I got so much done) and I hope to get to the point where I'm willing to begin Chapter 5 of this before school starts again. So you shouldn't end up waiting TOO long. Expect Chapter 5 to be posted NO LATER than May 1st. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Heritage By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Disclaimer: DAMMIT!!! I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR GOLD DIGGER!!! KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Searching for Naraku had not gone well at all. Being the devious little bastard he was, there was no way to trace him. Every time Xero began to suspect he had found something, he would be attacked by groups of lesser demons. This would solidify his belief that he had a lead, but by the time he finished with the demons, it was too late to investigate. Currently he was at the hotel the Diggers & Co. were staying at, discussing the situation.  
  
Xero was finishing his summary of the current situation on his end, "The way things are right now, we'll have to wait for him to make a move."  
  
Theo nodded, "From what we've been told, he's most likely to attack somewhere that will have some sort of heavy effect on Kagome."  
  
"I've got the school covered. Britanny and Stripe are covering the shrine while training Kagome. And Inu-Yasha's always following Kagome around. What else is there to cover?"  
  
Everyone was silent, until Britanny finally thought of something. "Family and friends?"  
  
This froze Xero's blood cold, "Naraku's MORE than evil enough to do that!!! Someone'll have to cover Sota when he's not home."  
  
"I'll handle that." Gina volunteered.  
  
".Are you sure?" Xero asked hesitantly  
  
"I'm not a fighter, but my force fields should be able to hold up if there's any trouble. I can just delegate all the weaponry adjustments to Brianna."  
  
Xero groaned as Brianna got a VERY mischievous smirk on her face. As soon as he recovered from those feelings, he decided to avoid THAT topic and turned to Britanny, "How is Kagome doing in her training?"  
  
"She's learning to fight with her hybrid form okay," Britanny replied, "but she's still having trouble mastering the formshifting."  
  
"Keep working. Will she be human for school tomorrow?  
  
"No. But she plans to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow to fill everyone in on what's going on and maybe bring them back to help if she can figure out a way to get them through."  
  
"Good.. The more help, the better."  
  
About 30 minutes later the meeting adjourned, and Xero departed for his own living area. Outside the hotel, he sensed something becoming very familiar as of late.  
  
"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Kagome?" Xero asked  
  
"I needed to ask you something." Inu-Yasha asked from his hiding place above Xero.  
  
"Talk fast. Me and Kagome have CLASSES tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you helping us deal with Naraku? It is OUR business."  
  
Xero sighed. "That's a fair question, I guess. But the point is, Naraku made it MY business as soon as he crossed into this time period. If there's ONE non-human danger to the people of this world, it's one too many. ANY monster that lives in this world, this TIME, that wishes to hurt people, is MY business! As long as Naraku is in this time, he is MY business as much as he is YOURS."  
  
Inu-Yasha remained silent for a few moments, noting Xero not aiming any malice at him, and then smirked, slightly, "Feh. Perhaps I CAN trust you."  
  
And with that, he disappeared. Returning to the Shrine to keep an eye on the still-in-training werecheetah.  
  
The next day, in the Feudal Era.  
  
".And that's where we stand right now." Kagome finished. She was currently inside of Kaede's hut with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara.  
  
"In a tight spot, it seems."  
  
"If I can figure out some way to, I'd like to bring one of you back with me. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"I'll go." Sango volunteered, "I'm interested in meeting this Hunter you speak of."  
  
"By the way," Miroku spoke up, "Where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He stayed in my time in case Naraku tries anything. He's supposed to come get me if something comes up."  
  
As if on cue, Inu-Yasha entered the hut, "Kagome! That "school" of yours is being attacked by demons!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome wasted no time, "Sango, let's go!" With that she grabbed Sango by the wrist and ran towards the well at speeds that would make A-ko green with envy.  
  
At the well, Kagome stopped only long enough to mutter one line, "Please let this work." And with that. She jumped into the well, pulling Sango in with her and Inu-Yasha following close behind.  
  
All three emerged safely on the other side. Kagome had no time to thank the kami for letting it work, they had to get to the school, FAST!  
  
"The other werecheetah and Xero were fighting the demons when I came to get you."  
  
Kagome was slightly surprised at hearing Inu-Yasha mention Xero's name, but had no time to bring it up.  
  
When they arrived, the school grounds looked like a war zone. Which was pretty much the situation. There were several dead bodies and burnt spots where some demons were vaporized. Some of the bodies were, unfortunately, human.  
  
It didn't take Sango long to notice Xero and Britanny fighting a massive horde of demons, protecting a group of students and teachers that were still alive but had been unable to escape. Inu-Yasha was the first to join the fray, unsheathing the Tetsuaiga and cutting down several demons. Sango followed soon after, using her massive boomerang and her shortsword against the demons that stood in there way.  
  
Kagome took it upon herself to get the survivors out. Fortunately no one managed to recognize her in her hybrid form.  
  
After a few minutes, Brianna arrived on the scene, eager to test out her anti-demon combat armor, taking aim, she fired the main cannon and reduced two demons to bloody messes.  
  
Xero was pushing himself to his limit. He dared not use any ki or magic in this fight, as he needed to last as long as possible. But at this rate, we won't make it, anyway. Xero repressed a scream as he received a slash across the back.  
  
Britanny wasn't having an easy time of things. A very large and ugly monster had just smashed her right arm, nearly removing it from her body. At the rate she was going she'd be down for the count. VERY soon.  
  
Thanks partly to the Testusaiga's power, Inu-Yasha was currently doing the best out of those fighting. The Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu was too risky to use, as well, as it ran the risk of hurting his allies.  
  
Kagome wasn't a fighter, but she knew she had to do anything she could to help. So after getting the survivors out, she joined the fight, quickly realizing just how horribly outmatched she was. Still, she held on as best she could and continued fighting. She was slightly relieved when Mrs. Diggers arrived as well.  
  
Even Sango had been having difficulty with the massive horde of demons that they were dealing with. On her own she would have no chance against these others, but she was sure that with everyone's help, they could pull this off.  
  
When Mrs. Diggers arrived she wasted nary a millisecond before attacking. With the appearance of the Armsmaster of Jade, the balance of the fight had unquestionably shifted.  
  
Within an hour, the fight was over. Kagome was now sporting several cuts and a broken arm, which was more than could be said for Britanny, who had gone down about 10 minutes ago and had the entire right side of her body almost crushed. She was suffering from a collapsed lung, shattered ribs, arm, and leg, and probably other injuries that could not be so easily identified. But since no magic or silver was used, everyone knew she would recover.  
  
Julia had only some minor cuts and scrapes thanks to her fighting skills, which were superior to those of everyone else present.  
  
Inu-Yasha had come out of the battle in the worst condition. The energy of the Tetsusaiga had driven most of the demons to him, and now close to every bone in his body was broken.  
  
Sango had a sprained ankle and wrist and a few cuts on various parts of her body. Brianna had come out best of all, having suffered no injuries thanks to the fact she kept her distance and fought with ranged weapons. Her armor would require much repair, though, from when a demon did manage to get close.  
  
Xero's injuries weren't life-threatening or extremely serious, but they required hospital treatment as he was too weak to cast any of his healing spells. There were several deep gashes on his back, arm, and chest. Every cut required stitches and were going to leave scars. He had nearly lost his left eye in the battle after taking a swipe to the face. Only one claw connected, but it cut down over his eye. Fortunately it didn't get through to his eyeball, but he was going to have a scar from just above his eye to about halfway down his cheek.  
  
Xero would not be fighting anytime within the next several days. Maybe even weeks. He had exhausted so much energy that by the time he could cast a healing spell the wounds would be closed and scarred. The group had lost one of it's primary fighters in the new battle, and they might not get him back before the final showdown.  
  
The injured party members that would regenerate without any hospital aid were (carefully) brought back to the Sunset Shrine and cared for carefully. Brianna and Gina set up and energy field around the shrine in hopes that it would keep demons out.  
  
Dr. Digger, who had been watching over the shrine in case the school attack was a diversion, listened to the account of the battle and regretted not bringing any of his healing potions. As things stood right now, the only thing they could do was protect themselves until their best fighters were healed up and ready to go.  
  
Brianna decided to go visit Xero in the hospital, and Kagome, having mostly recovered, decided to join her.  
  
It went without saying that the hospital was swamped with both injured students from the school, and worried parents. When Kagome and Brianna were finally able to get to Xero's room, he was fast asleep, and Kagome's friend Yuka was setting up some flowers on the table beside Xero. Her shoulder was bandaged up, apparently injured at some point in the fighting. Upon seeing Yuka, Kagome 'eep'ed and ducked around a corner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brianna asked  
  
"I.I can't let Yuka see me in this form!!"  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" Yuka called out, having heard Kagome's voice. Fortunately, she didn't hear what Kagome had said.  
  
Kagome panicked, knowing she hadn't mastered formshifting yet, and she could hear Yuka's footsteps approaching. "Ohno,ohno,ohno. Okay, Kagome, you can do this. Just think about what Britanny taught you." She concentrated on her human forms, going through what Britanny had taught her about formshifting, and, for the first time, switched forms without having to wait 24 hours.  
  
She didn't take time to celebrate the achievement, instead going right back to see her friend. "Hi, Yuka. Um.. Are you..?  
  
"I'm fine." Yuka said, knowing Kagome was referring to her shoulder, "Just a little glass cut from when those..things. came in."  
  
"Yuka. What happened when they arrived? Can you tell me?"  
  
"Well, it was right in the middle of history class.."  
  
Flashback..  
  
As the teacher droned on about historical significance of this or that, Yuka glanced over at Xero, seated on the other end of the room. Forcing herself to push down THOSE kinds of thoughts (wanting to save them for AFTER class), she turned her head back towards the front of the room. Then a flash of movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked out the window adjacent to her. There were several people charging through the gates of the school.  
  
Xero had apparently noticed, though he was on the far side of the room. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!"  
  
Then all hell broke loose. Several shards of the suddenly shattered window sliced up Yuka's shoulder, then she caught a glimpse of one of the.THINGS impaling Hojo. The next thing she saw was a monster about to do the same to her, only to have it's arm ripped off by Xero.  
  
Unbeknownst to Yuka, Xero had been moving before the window even shattered. He had called to his sword but it would be a few minutes before it was there for him to use. He would still fight without it as long as there was ONE student or teacher left on the school grounds. "EVERYBODY, RUN!!! GO NOW!!!"  
  
Outside of the school, Britanny, who had come to talk to Xero about something, had already joined the fighting. Yuka just barely managed to escape being killed and get to a hospital to get her cuts taken care of.  
  
End flashback.  
  
".And that's all I know."  
  
"From the sounds of it that's right before the others showed up." Everybody turned to see Xero awake, "I remember seeing her scrambling away just before you got there."  
  
"Xero!" Brianna exclaimed, "Don't talk about it in front of-"  
  
"We can't afford to be careful, Bri', and YOU know it. This is way too serious! Not knowing what's going on might just make things worse for her."  
  
"..Fine."  
  
Kagome still looked a little nervous about the issue, but agreed nonetheless.  
  
"Kagome? What are you all talking about.?"  
  
"Yuka," Xero spoke up, "Go to Kagome's shrine. We'll be there soon to explain things."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"..Okay." And with that, she left."  
  
Brianna was next to speak, "Okay, we need to figure out what exactly that attack was all about."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Xero said, getting up, "I'm out of action for at least a week until the stitches are out and my ki builds back up. I could tell Inu-Yasha and Britanny were in bad shape, though they'll regenerate. It should be clear: That attack was meant to weaken s. Naraku saw the fighters we had on our side and took steps to reduce our numbers. He wants something. Something BIG."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"..If I go with my gut instinct, I'd say the whole world."  
  
End chapter 5  
  
Next chapter: Yuka finds out what Kagome has REALLY been up to, and what's going on around town! Yuka wants to help, but how can she? Uh-oh. Brianna's got that look in her eye. What's this? Hey, is it just me, or is Yuka falling in love with Inu-Yasha...? Brianna, PUT PEEBOCHU AWAY ALREADY!!!! And does Naraku really want the world? Why would he.? Doesn't make sense! Or does it.? Don't miss the next chapter!  
  
Author's Notes: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!! I made a promise and didn't follow up with it!!! Real life conspired against me!!! I know I wasn't going to continue this until I got my other two fics a little further along, but when I finally got off my ass and back to writing I decided that FIRST I'd get the next chapter of this out since it's the fic that has received the MOST attention between reviews and e-mails! PLEASE don't hurt me!! I'll try to get chapters out more frequently, now!! But I won't set deadlines for myself. I'm lousy at making deadlines. Unless it has to do with serious work(like at school, for example. Got college comin' up, had to take care of some of that stuff). But anyway, hope all my loyal fans aren't too upset. Please review and e-mail me! Suggestions for future chapters welcome! (I'm always looking for ways to improve my plans!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's Heritage By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me ALONE already!!! I don't own Inu-Yasha OR Gold Digger and never claimed to!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
While Brianna and Kagome were at the hospital visiting Xero, Yuka had, as she was told, headed for Kagome's shrine. Having just been in one of the most horrifying situations possible, she was understandably nervous, flinching at the slightest unexpected movement, or noise, from anywhere in the vicinity. Fortunately, she made it to the shrine without incident and found Kagome's mother talking to an older man. American as far as she could tell. Upon noticing the nervous girl, Kagome's mother urged her inside the house, where it was safer (they hoped).  
  
The inside of the house looked similar to a MASH unit, only with civilians instead of military doctors and injured soldiers. A collection of people Yuka had never met were all over in varying states of physical condition. Before Yuka could ask why they hadn't been taken to a hospital, Kagome's mother dragged her upstairs to Kagome's room, telling her to wait and everything would be explained.  
  
And so she waited. She had never been so scared in all her life.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of three people left the hospital.  
  
They had managed to convince the hospital staff (partially thanks to Xero's fist, which left him a bit weak afterwards due to his low ki level at the time) to release Xero. Xero might not be able to fight, but he still needed to be around while discussing the issue of Naraku's presence. It wasn't like everyone could meet at the hospital.  
  
"You think Yuka can handle the truth?" Xero asked Kagome.  
  
"Well. Maybe."  
  
"The mere fact that she didn't go into a state of shock after the attack is a good sign." Brianna noted, "I'd say she's a tough girl. I think she can handle it."  
  
"Xero, I want you there. You saved her in that attack, having you there might help keep her calm."  
  
"No problem. Before we talk to her, though, there's something you should know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't want to mention this when she was around, but, when I killed that demon that almost got her right when the attack began, I felt an energy spike. Like a mixture of magic and ki. It came from Yuka."  
  
"Could she have the potential to be a mage?" Brianna asked, wondering if they should tell her dad.  
  
"Possibly, but it felt more like." Xero trailed off, not sure if he should continue.  
  
"Like what" Kagome inquired, concerned about her friend.  
  
"..Like an unawakened lycanthrope."  
  
Back in Kagome's room, Yuka sat on the floor next to Kagome's bed, shaking in fear. Something was up and no one was telling her anything. Then the door opened, and Kagome walked in. At least, someone who LOOKED a lot like Kagome. She was pretty sure Kagome didn't have blonde fur with dark spots, or claws, or fangs, or cat-like eyes.  
  
"Hi, Yuka."  
  
"K.Kagome?!" Yuka began inching away.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuka. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to tell you what's going on."  
  
Outside the house, Xero finished his prayers in the shrine and walked over to a particular tree near Kagome's window. He was not surprised to find Inu- Yasha there. In fact, that's why he was there, to talk to said Hanyou.  
  
"So how's she doing?"  
  
"Kagome or her friend?"  
  
"Yuka. She seemed pretty freaked earlier."  
  
"She's not running for the door. That's all I can say right now."  
  
"How're your injuries?"  
  
"Feh. That was nothing."  
  
"Well get used to it. If that was only a preview of things to come that probably won't be the worst you've ever suffered."  
  
And on that note, Xero went inside to check on Britanny. Upon entering the house, he was confronted by Kagome's mother.  
  
"This is getting out of hand. Will Kagome be okay?"  
  
"We'll do our best to make sure she gets through this. So long as Naraku doesn't use any silver I don't think we'll have to worry."  
  
On that note, Xero left to check on Britanny, who, like Inu-Yasha, has almost completely recovered from her injuries.  
  
After checking the force fields, Gina had turned on the news and found the attack on the school was being attributed to an unknown group of vandals. All the better for them, though, since the less publicity this little war got, the better. At this point, Kagome came back down after telling Yuka the whole story (leaving out the part about what Xero was suspecting). She had calmed down considerably knowing that right now, she was in what was probably the safest place in town.  
  
"Xero, can I talk to you? About Yuka?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both went outside to the mini-shrine in which the well sat. Kagome figured the best place to talk privately was in the past and she was sure Xero could go back if he jumped in with her. Once there they sat down to talk.  
  
"Are you sure Yuka is an unawakened lycanthrope?"  
  
"No. It's possible that she might have some lycanthrope blood so many generations old that it can't be awakened. At the same time, it's possible she's half lycanthrope like you. It'd help if I could meet her parents."  
  
"Her parents died a long time ago during a robbery. She lives with her grandparents."  
  
"Damn." He stood up, "I'll talk to Dr. Diggers. Maybe he'll know another way to find out."  
  
"Good idea. I'll ask Kaede."  
  
Kagome took Xero back to their time before going back to the village to speak with Kaede.  
  
End chapter 6.  
  
Next chapter: Let's take a look into Naraku's mind, shall we? What's he thinking? What's he got planned?  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry! I wanted to get this out, like, two months ago! But first, my rough draft mysteriously disappeared from my hard drive, then I had problems in my college classes! (more than half the work I put in my teacher's mailbox on days when I couldn't attend class weren't received!!) And there was a whole bunch of other crap that I won't bother mentioning. The original version I typed up was a little better than this hunka crap I've popped out. But this was done somewhat quickly, so give it a break. After I get a few more chapters pumped out I'll come back and revise this.  
  
Also, I haven't determined whether or not I will actually make Yuka a lycanthrope yet. I thought that whether she could be awakened or not, sticking that in would be a nice little plot device to keep people on the edge of their seats. I want YOUR input, people! YOU decide whether she becomes a lycanthrope or not. And submit a suggestion for what KIND of lycanthrope you think she should be. Pick from the following: Weretiger, werejaguar("Jagwere" for short), werepanther, werelion, werewolf, or wererat.  
  
I've always felt fan input to be very important. Please submit your suggestions. Vote via Reviews or e-mail, PLEASE!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's Heritage By Tekkaman Xero  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Gold Digger. Lawyers will be rudely reminded of this fact.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When I look at them, I see something comparable to ants. Mere insects there to be stomped by the greater creatures. Humans have no right to exist on this world as the dominant species, yet they continue to live while the number of demons dwindles.  
  
Halflings like Inu-Yasha are more common than full-blooded demons, now. Halflings who don't know their own potential are even more common. Even the lycanthropes were almost dead. This day and age needs a revival of demons. But to do that, the few demons that are still around need a leader.  
  
And I will be that leader. Though with so few demons I must create armies of pathetic almost-demons to make my war. Demons that in such high numbers couldn't defeat Inu-Yasha's pathetic group.  
  
"I must find a powerful ally if I am to defeat them." Naraku finished his inner monologue with a vocal comment that attracted the attention of someone nearby.  
  
"Then perhaps I could be of assistance."  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
Naraku turned to face the man, or rather, the creature before him. He stood about Naraku's height, but that was all he could see. The man was silhouetted against the sunlight.  
  
"Merely a person who has a grudge against some of your current enemies. I would be more than happy to help you out."  
  
At the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Dr. Diggers, sir, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, Xero?"  
  
Xero glanced over at Yuka, who was making(somewhat uncomfortable) conversation with Britanny. "Not here. Outside."  
  
Theo didn't question Xero. He simply stood and went outside.  
  
"Is there any way you could scan Yuka for Lycanthropic heritage without her knowing?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"I sensed something different about her, too, so I took a good look and made sure she wouldn't know. The girl has some very strong lycanthropic blood. From either one of her parents or grandparents. I can't tell what type, but if she's willing, we could find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Exposure to certain types of magic tends to stir lycanthropic blood. Healing magic is one of them. It would only require a healing spell to awaken it. But I don't know if she could take the shock."  
  
"She's a tough girl. We all have to admit that, but in the light of recent events, I don't know how much she can take. I. I don't think we should risk this if we can avoid it. But if that attack was any example, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"A wise decision. We should keep this a secret unless we have no choice."  
  
"I have a feeling that fate has already decided her future on this matter. I just hope she can live through this."  
  
In the feudal times.  
  
"I'm sorry, child. But I have no way of discovering if a person has lycanthropic blood before they change. If this mage who has been helping cannot figure it out, then it won't be possible."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Kagome," Miroku spoke up, "Are you sure you don't need our help?"  
  
"Naraku has those poison bees to prevent you from using your Air Void, and beyond that you can't do much against him. And Shippo is still a child. Sango's help is the best we can do.. I can only hope it's enough." With that, Kagome stood, "I probably won't be back until we've defeated Naraku." And she left.  
  
From outside the village, a pair of eyes watched Kagome as she headed for the well. "So. Naraku is in the future. I still owe him for the last time we met."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out, arriving at his master's feet.  
  
"Jaken. I will be leaving for a while. I want to watch Rin. Keep her safe."  
  
"B-but, My lord!"  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't listening.  
  
The well.  
  
Kagome was preparing to jump in and let Xero know what Kaede had said when she heard and smelled someone in the area. "Who's there?!"  
  
"Your senses are developing quickly. When I heard what you had become, I decided I had to see it for myself."  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome prepared to run. Sesshomaru was a demon, but she was sure he couldn't outrun a werecheetah.  
  
"Calm yourself, lycanthrope. I have come here to help."  
  
THAT stopped any thought of running, "Help?! What do you mean?!"  
  
"Naraku apparently considers me useless, now. He has sent demons after me. I feel I owe him for it."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. Bringing Sesshomaru back could be a very bad thing. Wait. Inu-Yasha has always been able to defeat him. And we have even more people to help out if he tries to betray us. "Okay. But remember that if you try anything funny, we won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"Fair enough. Now, how do we get to your time?"  
  
So, he knows I'm from the future, now, but that's ALL he knows. Oh, well. "Simple," With speed only a werecheetah possesses, she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Hop in." And with that, she pulled him into the well.  
  
Present time.  
  
When Inu-Yasha smelled Kagome's return, he quickly noticed the presence of his brother's scent. The entire household was made known of Sesshomaru's arrival by Inu-Yasha battlecry.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru had just gotten out of the well when Inu-Yasha burst in, Tetsusaiga drawn. "SIT!!!!!!" And then he was on the ground. "Inu- Yasha, your brother is here to help us for once! Now put that away!!!"  
  
"Stupid. How can you trust him.?"  
  
"I can't. But we need all the help we can get. And you've beaten him before, so if he gets to be a problem we can deal with it!"  
  
"What is going on out here?!" Was Xero's inquiry as he and Brianna(who had one of her armors on, guns, bombs, and peebos ready) arrived at the mini- shrine.  
  
"Everyone, meet Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha's half-brother."  
  
End chapter 7.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry I took so long. Reality can be a bitch, sometimes. Anyway, this chapter is a little rushed(not so much as the last one, though. As it's quality is definitely superior). Originally I intended this chapter to be fully dedicated to seeing why Naraku was doing what he wanted to. I even had a nice five-page monologue on my laptop that would have been the entire chapter. Then my laptop got stolen and when I got it back half the stuff had been erased(I've tried to recover it, but it's been written over.). I couldn't get inspired to re-type it, so that tiny little opening blurb was all we got of my original intention.  
  
Anyone who guesses who came to talk to Naraku gets to be a pre-reader for my new fanfic! Here is your only hint:  
  
HE is a Gold Digger villain.  
  
The issue of Yuka as a lycanthrope is still open to suggestion(see notes on previous chapter for details), and I've expanded things so the issue isn't whether or not she has lycanthrope blood, but whether or not I'll have it awakened. Right now, the votes lean towards having it awakened, and having her as a werejaguar. However, there have been very FEW votes and I would like more input. So please! E-mail or post your votes in a review!! Fan input is IMPORTANT TO ME!!! 


	8. Farewell

I apologize for going so long without updating these things, but I'm afraid I just can't do these anymore. The end came about a month after posting the last chapter of Kagome's Heritage. I'd had two chapters(one for Kagome's Heritage and one for Ranma Gundam) almost ready to go. They just needed a little tweaking. They were the longest and most well-written chapters I'd ever done. However, before I could put the finishing touches on them, my computer exploded. I lost everything. I never got the inspiration to sit down and rewrite those chapters. Recently I've been getting more writing inspiration from The Anime Addventure, but I still have trouble actually WRITING. I mostly come up with good ideas for stuff that other people end up writing. Still, between the lack of writing ability, my job, and other issues(hitting a concrete wall at 160 MPH REALLY FRAKKING HURTS!), I don't think I shall ever be writing these fics again… I know both had a good following and plenty of fans(though not as many as I would have liked when I first started writing these things), which is why if ANYBODY wants to do a rewrite or continuation of these fics, please e-mail me and I shall give you my notes and my blessings to continue them. However, I would advise AGAINST posting them on I have several friends who have been eternally burned in the fanfic community for plagiarism when they not only gave credit where credit is due(which by definition is all that needs to be done for it to not be plagiarism), but had gotten permission from the original author. Because of nonexistant investigative tactics for claims of plagiarism, I would recommend that any rewrites or continuations of my fics be posted at you all, and farewell.

Tekkaman Xero


End file.
